Choice of Worlds
by Earth Angel in Silver
Summary: When she was young she found the dimension were she could become Sailor Moon Now Rena spends half her time as Rena and the other half as Serena. Only Pluto knew her secret Now she must chose which world to forever reside in but when Dr Tomoe finds out he
1. Given a Choice

Hi minna, I hope that you like this story. Not a lot   
happens in here you just learn the base line.   
If you dont like it just hold on for the next chapter you might like it   
better.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Choice of Worlds  
Chapter 1  
Given the Choice  
Rated PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
@------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena stood infront of an old building. The moon high above her glittered  
off her long golden hair. She pulled out her keys and opened the   
door, and slipped inside.  
  
"Rena, darling, you know that you will have to tell them someday."  
A girl with dark green hair and soft red eyes sat in the chair next  
to Serena. "And destroy my friendship. If they found out it would destroy   
everything." She got up and stood infront of the mantel, the warmth   
of the fire tried to warm her, but failed. "It might not destroy   
everything."   
  
"Pluto, don't give me your words of wisdom. I'm not in the mood tonight.  
I like pretending that I am someone else. I know that I'm not and I   
know that it can't be hidden forever. Sometime I have to go back to   
the real world."  
  
"What will happen when they need you, and you can't be there. You  
will have to chose, not tonight if you dont want to but   
sometime soon."  
  
Serena walked away from the mantel and over to a long   
mirror that went from the floor to the ceiling of the room.   
Her long slender fingers reached out a touched the glass,  
which ripped like water as her fingers went right threw it.   
"And what about you, Tria. You are between worlds, yet I do not  
see you making a choice."  
  
"That is because I belong to no world. I am aloud to reside in one  
or another, and it makes no difference in any world. I am aloud to   
guide those that get lost. Now go home Rena and think about what I   
said."  
  
"Blessed be Pluto." Serena let her hand fall to her side and she walked   
threw the glass.   
  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Rena Moonstar get your butt out of bed now!!" a female voice broke   
threw Rena's dreams. Her eyes lids fluttered open slowly and looked  
up at a rather pretty middle aged woman with curly brown hair and   
blue eyes. "I'm up Aunt Rain." Rena mumbled and pulled off the covers.  
She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them again her aunt was   
gone. She began getting ready like she did everyday. She went into the  
bathroom and put in the temporary black hair dye with silver streaks  
in her once sunshine gold hair, and then put on her flares and a black  
tank top with a see threw black shirt over it. She put on five braclets  
and a long necklace and made her way out the door, not even  
saying a word to her aunt. Her aunt had never really been there for her.  
Rain Moonstar was Rena's last living relative after her parents had  
been murdered when she was ten. Rena was left in her care and   
everyday the woman made her feel almost like a charity case.   
  
  
  
"Hey Rena." Meya ran up to her side. Today her black hair was  
sprayed pink and sticking up in spikes. She wore all black   
and hot pink. For Meya every week was a new color. "How did the spell  
go last night?"  
  
"Fine, now we just got to wait and see what happens to our 'friend'  
Tina."  
  
"Do you think it actually worked?"  
  
"Of course it did all my spells work, or do you need a demenstration."  
  
"Ummm.. no thanks Rena I saw what you did to Eric. Its a wonder he's  
not in a ward yet."  
  
They neared the school as the sound of the bell rang. Neather girl   
hurried but kept up the slow pace towards class.  
  
They finally made it into the classroom five minutes later. They   
slipped threw the door the teacher only looked at them but dared not  
say a thing.  
  
@---- 10:30 PM ----------------------------------------  
  
Rena laied on her bed stroking a small black cat. "Oh Selena how   
can I chose worlds. I love both worlds each reflects a side of me  
that the other never sees. In one world I am a witch and a total bitch  
but in another I am sweet and innoccent and I can be free to   
forget. Why can't there be a mixture of the two?" She slipped of the   
bed and into the long oval mirror that stood next to her desk. The  
mirror rippled around her like water as she disappeared into the  
other world.  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rena stood between the two worlds in the realm of mirrors looking into  
the other making sure it was safe to go into the room. Seeing that  
Luna was sound asleep on her bed she passed in, grabbed her pink   
gown, and made her way into the bathroom to wash out the black and silver  
dye. When she was done she got into bed, careful not to wake Luna   
and feel fast asleep.  
  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SERENA TUSKINO YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" Rena popped out of   
bed and threw off the covers and began getting ready in a whirlwind.  
  
"OH NO I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?!"  
she swept her long golden hair up into the 'meatball style.'  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Is everyone here except Serena?" Ms Haruna asked the class. She began  
on the lesson and was writing on the board when Serena came trying to   
sneak into class. "I'll see you in detention Serena."  
  
@------- 11:45 PM -------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"MOON SPRIAL HEART ATTACK!!" she dusted the monster. "Good job Sailor  
Moon" Tuxedo Mask jumped out of a near by tree and swept her up into   
his arms. "Thank you my love." they both fell into the depts of one  
anothers eyes, their lips came togehter, and their tounges danced,   
both ignored the gagging and ahhs of the sailor scouts near  
by. It was Rena that pulled away. "I have to go." she said and ran off  
into the night looking for the nearest mirror. It was impossible to   
leave if she didn't before midnight. Finally she found a that  
one of the store windows. She looked around to make sure that no one  
was watching as she detransformed and stepped into the mirror. But  
she missed the one shawdowy figure watching her.   
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A monster stood before the scientist. "Doctor, I have found that  
Sailor Moon is not of the dimension. If we were to figure out   
how she does it then, maybe we could bring Pharoah 9."  
The scientist tilled his head thinking, his glass round balls  
of light, "First we will follow her and take her real world and force   
her to tell us how she does it, then we will use the information  
to bring the pharoah here and we will give him not just this world  
but her world as well. Hahahahahahahahahah."  
  
  
@---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it, Yall come back now ya here. 


	2. Decisions to Make Her

  
  
Alright some people didn't listen to a word I had to say last time and they just gave me   
a bad review. I told you that you probably wouldn't like the first chapter, well  
one person did, but thats besides the point I told you to hold out until next time.   
Well this is that next time so here is my second chapter I'm not going to say much  
because I like the way this story is going.  
  
  
  
  
Choice of Worlds  
Chapter 2  
Decisions To Make Her  
Rated: PG  
By Earth Angel  
Email Silver_Earth_Angel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rena's life went pretty normal for the first few days. Nothing happened out of the blue,  
but in her life as Serena nothing happened and that was unusual. There where no moster   
attacks and Pluto didn't get on her to chose between the two worlds again know that  
the girl would come up with the right choice in the end. To Pluto it seemed that   
Rena should chose the world where she could be a senshi, because in this world she   
would have love and friends. Pluto had seen the other world that Rena had lived in   
and didn' see why Rena loved it so. But Rena did. Rena loved her orginal world because  
it held so many memories of her parents and her best friend that she had lost to cancer.  
The other world didn't have the same places where she would hang out with them. It   
didn't have the place her parents died. It didn't have Meya, and what Rena didn't want to   
admit to anyone was the fact that she was afraid that if she left this world she would   
forget.   
  
  
But eventually something did happen after the last fight. It took the bad guys almost a   
week. A monster attacked, only it didn't happen in the realm where Sailor Moon was it   
happened in the realm that Rena was a normal girl.....  
  
  
Rena was walking through the park after spending the evening at the Tai Club, one of the  
coolest gothic clubs in the small town. Rena spent a lot of her evenings. She heard  
a scream and didn't think much of it, making her way towards it, thinking that it was just  
another guy trying to rape some girl. But this time when she got there to resuce the   
fair princess from being raped she found a tree monster draining the life force out of the  
girl. She gasped in shock to see the monseter there. "They must have followed me, damnit."  
She cursed under her breath. She shouted the words that started her transformation.  
Pink lights and red ribbons took her body turning her into the protector of love and   
justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
  
@---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Pluto a monster followed me into my world." Rena stood before the time senshi in the same   
room that they had meet before after she had defeated the monster. "What should I do."   
Pluto only shook her head, "You already know your choices you just came here so that I  
would make that choice for you. You know that you have only two choices. It seems that   
most of the enemies have made their way into your world. They have been forcing the   
voids that you create to stay open."  
  
"Why didn't you notice. If you did you could have taken care of it. Are you or are you not  
the senshi of time? You are suppose to notice these things." Rena threw her cup down onto the  
table. "I did notice something, but it was so small and mostly since the portals were the   
ones you created. I just figured you left the portals open like you use to. Plus they keep  
moving all over the place its almost imposssible to track down a unstable moving portal.  
I'm afraid that they will quickly learn how to create the portals and let their   
evil master out, and with him he will bring the destruction of the world.  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"....Rena I can't tell you that you know. And you know your choices. You can   
tell the scouts and let them help you defeat the evil in both worlds. Or you can forever  
close the portals chosing the world that you will stay in forever. But with this last  
choice you will be condeming one world. You don't have the power alone to stop them,  
and when you close the portal the evil will stay in that world."  
  
"I guess that you really dont leave me with a choice do you. You know that I cannot leave  
one world to die." Serena stood up and banged the mantel with her fist trying to keep   
in all her anger at Pluto.  
  
"I knew that you would make the right choice in the end."  
  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z W-  
  
"Um excuse me this is Sailor Moon." Earth Angel tells the announcer.  
  
Oh sorry, Hey I dont do Sailor Moon."  
  
"Today you do, now hop to it."  
  
"Next time on Sailor Moon How will Rena break it to the scouts that shes not really from   
their world and now they have to travel to her world to save it. Will she tell them her   
secret then? Find out next time on Sailor Moon."  
  
  
  
  



	3. How Should I Tell Them?

  
HI HO HI HO ITS OFF TO WORK YOU GO..... Sorry I had to put that in there. Its stuck  
in my head. I would like to thank the seven people that have reviewed this story...  
or at least it was seven last I checked anyway I thought I would get the next chapter out  
for all of ya. So here it is, just to warn ya this chapter is a little boring, but I do   
promise more excitement next week and if you read this chapter you'll understand that.  
  
  
REVIEW IS GOOD FOR YOU. Did you know that if you are an author and you review (a good review)  
that that the author is likely to check out your author page and your stories plus those   
that you recommend? Well at least I do.   
  
  
Choice of Worlds  
Chapter 3  
How Should I Tell Them  
Rated PG-13  
By Earth Angel  
  
  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Pluto how should I tell them?" Rena asked her friend  
  
"The best way you know how." replied Pluto, her red eyes full of wisdom from the ages.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every senshi sat in a circle in Rei's room. It was Serena that had called this meeting and   
some how she had gotten the outer senshi to join them. Serena only sipped her tea  
as everyone found their places on the pillows waiting for them, not saying much of   
anything, and each senshi could pick up an air of difference in her. Finally when  
everyone had settled down and Mina had asked why she had called this meeting did she  
speak, "You all think that I'm a crybaby. A person that can't take responsiblity,  
a major clutz, a girl that can never be on time or get good grades. Don't even try   
to disagree with me because I know its true. But what you don't know is what you   
are seeing is only a side of me I use to have. Don't try to make sense of what  
I'm saying because I'm just going to tell you all in the end. You see I'm not  
from this dimension. In that dimension I can't have the part of me that you all see. When  
I was young I lost that part of me, but found it here."  
  
"How can you travel between the dimensions Serena..?" Ami was the one that asked interupting   
even when she had been asked not to.  
  
"Let me tell the story from the very beginning. You see my real name is Rena Moonstar.  
I was born July 30th 1985 to two wonderful people that I loved very dearly and I had  
a brother that was about nine years older than me. My brother and parents died when   
I was only eight leaving me with my mean aunt. Between their deaths and my aunt I lost  
my innocence very quickly.....  
  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
  
A twelve year old girl with silvery gold hair stood before a mirror looking deep into her  
eyes. "I wish I could find a part of me that I lost. I wish I could find my innocence again."  
Rena looked deeply into the mirror like she had done for the past year. The death of her  
parents and brother had made her realize that their was such evil in the world, and  
when looking for comfort, someone to show her that their was good in the world her  
aunt made her harder. Aunt Rain had told her that nothing came easy in that world,  
you could depend on others only yourself. Then to top everything off her best friend  
died after a long illness, making the world more unbarable. She went to her window   
seat to look up at the moon. It was suppose to be a special event tonight. A special  
eclips with the moon. She looked up to the moon her hands held in prayer, "Please give  
me a world where I can be who I use to be. I wish I could destroy the evil in   
the world. Maybe if there wasn't evil then people like me wouldn't have to be alone anymore."  
She turned away from the moon, "This is stupid." She got up from the seat and made her way to   
the bathroom, but on her way she tripped over a pile of clothes she left in on the   
floor and came crashing down right into the mirror. For Rena everything went black.  
  
When she awoke she found herself on a bed. The blankets covered in moons and stars.   
"Serena get your lazy butt out of bed you're gonna be late for school." a young women with  
blue hair poked her head in the door and then back out, closing it behind her.   
Rena had just examined the room around her when a beautiful women with long green hair  
wearing a fuku came could of the mirror. Rena almost screamed until the women told her  
to be silent because she was a friend. "I am here to offer you a gift Rena. You   
asked for a world that you can show a part of yourself that you've had to hide.  
You live in the two dimensions, and be like everyone else. One day   
you will be asked to protect this world from great evil and you will have to except that   
offer. It's part of the deal. It will stop you from being normal but the offer will   
not be given for a few more years. Now wait, there is one more problem with this deal.  
You see I am a guardian of time and space. I can't let you keep going between the worlds  
forever and one day you will have to chose between them."  
  
"I accept your offer, but I do have one question."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Why me of all people?"  
  
"That is something that I am not aloud to answer, its something that will have to be answered  
on a later date in time. As for your new life your name is Serena Tuskino and yo-"  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
"Right after that Pluto filled me on about the first twelve years of my life as Serena   
giving me memories of things that never happened to me. Over the years I have been going  
inbetween the worlds, living each side of me. Pluto just recentely told me that it was time  
for me to chose worlds. She and I were very much afraid that this enemy could do with the  
info if they found out. The thing is I didn't chose soon enough and they did find out,  
and right now they are about to invade my world. I understand if you hate me or will   
never trust me again, but right now my world is in trouble and I need you all to help me   
save it from Dr. Tomoe. Please, please say that you will help me." Rena asked them, letting   
her eyes wander to everyone except Darien. She closed out all emotional vibes  
she was feeling from them. Snuffling her link with Darien during the silence as she   
waited for an answer. At least this way she wouldn't have to feel anything until the verdict  
came.  
  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Let me guess you all hate me now?? Please REVIEW!!! 


End file.
